An electroluminescence device is a kind of self-light emitting type display device, and has merits in that a viewing angle is wide, a contrast is excellent, and a response rate is rapid.
An organic light emitting device has a structure where an organic thin film is disposed between two electrodes. If a voltage is applied to the organic light emitting device having the structure, electrons and holes injected from the two electrodes are bonded in the organic thin film to form a pair and then dissipate to emit light. The organic thin film may be constituted by a single layer or multilayers if necessary.
A material of the organic thin film may have a light emitting function if necessary. For example, a compound that may constitute a light emitting layer by itself alone or a compound that may act as a host or a dopant of a host-dopant-based light emitting layer may be used as the material of the organic thin film. In addition, a compound that may serve to inject or transport the holes, block the electrons or the holes, or transport or inject the electrons may be used as the material of the organic thin film.
There is a continuous demand for development of the material of the organic thin film in order to improve performance, a life-span, or efficiency of the organic light emitting device.